


Индульгенция

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [21]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Fuck the Zodiac, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Индульгенция (то есть прощение грехов) давалась первоначально при наличии раскаяния, проявляющегося в добрых делах (пост, милостыня, паломничество). (с)





	Индульгенция

**Author's Note:**

> AU без способностей в отношении Паучка и вообще это скорее сеттинг Паучка Тоби, но с Паучком Холланда. Все герои старше двадцати одного.

Пол сидел на скамейке в парке и курил. Значок на его груди блестел в закатном солнце, мешая прочитать надпись на нём. «Я не Эйвери».  
  
Немного хотелось сдохнуть, чуть больше — напиться; но он знал, что Зодиак своего не упустит. Надо быть начеку.  
  
Он слишком устал, а до конца расследования ещё так далеко…  
  
— Привет.  
  
Пол не сразу понял, что обратились именно к нему, но потом сразу вскочил.  
  
— Кто ты, мать твою, такой?  
  
Парень, который с ним поздоровался, вздрогнул, весь как-то съёжился и отступил на пару шагов.  
  
— Я… Я Питер. Паркер.  
  
Он выглядел совсем юным: широко распахнутые карие глаза, чуть вьющиеся встрёпанные волосы, точёное лицо, ещё не мужественное, но с намёками на мужественность. Парнишка был смуглым и рыжины его волосам придавало лишь солнце, однако Пол подумал, что ему пошли бы веснушки.  
  
И тут же разозлился сам на себя: то, что парнишка молод, вовсе не мешает ему оказаться каким-нибудь приспешником Зодиака. Не будь Пол абсолютным параноиком (а он был), он всё равно не поверил бы в то, что случайный человек решил поздороваться с человеком, у которого на груди значок «Я не Эйвери».  
  
— Да мне плевать, как тебя зовут, — зло прошипел он, отчего парнишка ещё больше ссутулился, — кто ты такой? Кто тебя послал?  
  
Парнишка — Питер — вдруг вспыхнул:  
  
— Никто меня не посылал! Я сам приехал в Сан-Франциско! Веду независимое расследование о Зодиаке для газеты «Дейли Бьюгл»!  
  
Некстати вспомнился Роберт Грейсмит с его наивными голубыми глазами цвета его же любимого коктейля, и выпить захотелось сильнее.  
  
— Знаю я одного такого следователя, — проворчал Пол уже добродушнее, — немного он пока нарасследовал.  
  
Питер тут же оживился.  
  
— Это вы про Пола Эйвери? О, совсем нет! Раз Зодиак на него охотится, значит, мистер Эйвери нашёл что-то такое, что разозлило его!  
  
Пол хмыкнул — чёртов юнец начинал ему нравиться. Если бы Грейсмит был хоть вполовину таким же восторженным поклонникам своего дела, сидеть бы Зодиаку на нарах или лежать в могиле после близкого знакомства с электрическим стулом. Но Грейсмит, к сожалению, был всего лишь архивной крысой. Да и сам-то — чем лучше?  
  
Поэтому Пол протянул Питеру руку.  
  
— Вообще-то я всего лишь оскорбил его. Словом, знаешь ли, можно ранить. Пол Эйвери, приятно познакомиться, мистер Паркер.  
  
Гулять так гулять, умирать так умирать.  
  
Но Питер, вопреки воплям голоса разума, больше походившим на фантазии шизофреника, не достал пистолет или нож. Вместо этого он, приоткрыв рот, посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь. Шумно сглотнул.  
  
— Вы — Пол Эйвери?  
  
— Собственной персоной, — пошутил Пол, начиная нервничать.  
  
Паранойя вновь начала завладевать им.  
  
Но Питер вдруг вскинул голову и, сияя от счастья, затряс его руку в рукопожатии.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мне так повезло! Я надеялся, что встречу вас, но не думал, что так скоро!  
  
Пол закатил глаза — вот теперь ему точно надо было выпить.  
  
— Хэй, Питер.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тебе хоть есть восемнадцать?  


 

***

  
Питеру было двадцать два и, несмотря на юный вид, пить он явно умел. Любимое пойло Роберта, грёбаная голубая «Аква Вельва» произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
— Вау, какая крепкая штука!  
  
В баре было накурено, повсюду вились клубы дыма и, начав пить, ты уже не мог сказать наверняка: то ли это из-за сигарет в руках посетителей всё вокруг расплывается, то ли это ты так допился, что видишь окружающий мир размытым.  
  
Как бы там ни было, любые фильтры восприятия почему-то не делали Питера Паркера менее симпатичным. Напротив, Пол, глядя на него, настойчиво напоминал себе, что далеко не все мужчины в этом мире являются гомосексуальными.  
  
А жаль.  
  
— Да, мне о ней друг рассказал.  
  
Питер обхватил губами трубочку и потянул в себя ядерно-голубую жидкость, крепко зажмурившись. Пол перестал дышать, глядя на это, и понял, что нужно срочно перевести тему, пока он не сорвался с катушек. Такого не случалось лет десять, но сейчас Пол за себя не отвечал.  
  
— Так кем, говоришь, ты работаешь в «Дейли Бьюгл»?  
  
Питер вдруг закашлялся и отчаянно покраснел. Пол даже привстал, чтобы похлопать его по спине.  
  
— А я и не говорил, — хрипло ответил наконец Питер, — я фотограф.  
  
Пол фыркнул.  
  
— То карикатурист, то фотограф. Вы, работники визуального воздействия на человеческую психику, что, дрочите на этого Зодиака?  
  
Питер покраснел ещё сильнее и отчаянно замотал головой.  
  
— Вы что! Нет, конечно. Просто я очень хочу найти его и наказать.  
  
Пол расхохотался, чем привёл Питера в большее смущение.  
  
— Вы только посмотрите на него, — сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться, — наказать! Такая лексика недостойна журналиста, если он не работает на какую-нибудь жалкую школьную газетёнку. Учись, пока я жив.  
  
Питер вдруг лёг грудью на стол и взял его за предплечье, начав проникновенно говорить:  
  
— Мистер Эйвери, не рискуйте лишний раз, пожалуйста. Зодиака найти могут многие, но другого такого Пола Эйвери не существует. Живите.  
  
Последние слова он почти шептал, вырисовывая на ладони Пола до боли знакомые символы.  
  
Вот сейчас Пол точно не удивился бы, окажись Питер Зодиаком. Но тот был помешан на женщинах, а гей-радар Пола упорно твердил ему, что у него есть нехилый шанс.  
  
Поэтому он решил рискнуть — в тот самый лишний раз. Пол поднял руку и провёл большим пальцем по губам Питера. Зрачки у того тут же расширились.  
  
— Мистер Эйвери?  
  
Голос его звучал опасливо, но скорее от недопонимания. Пол быстро оглянулся вокруг, наклонился, скрываясь за стоящими рядышком стаканами с «Аква Вельвой» и взял в рот пальцы Питера.  
  
Тот выдохнул и заёрзал, пожирая Пола глазами.  
  
— Значит, всё-таки не из-за Зодиака, — выдохнул Пол, выпрямляясь, — но у меня в любом случае дома есть целый архив по этому делу. Ты со мной?  
  
Питер повозился под столом, видимо, поправляя свой «не-фонарик» в брюках, и кивнул.  
  
Тогда Пол ещё не подозревал, что только что подмахнул, не глядя, своё помилование.  


 

***

  
На Рождество Пол остался ночевать в собственной машине. Дела его шли из рук вон плохо — он всё-таки начал спиваться. Постоянный стресс от ощущения, что Зодиак будто дышал ему в спину, не давай ни спать, ни есть, ни пить без чувства страха за свою жизнь. Нервы сдавали; Пол знал, что сводит себя в могилу — и ничего не делал.  
  
А что он, собственно, мог? Зодиак играл с Сан-Франциско, как кот с мышью, бросался угрозами, как горстями конфет на Хэллоуин. Пол был не в силах что-то ему противопоставить. Роберт шёл по его следу, у него были сдвиги, а Пол оставил бы эту затею, если бы у него было, что терять.  
  
День в редакции он пересидел едва-едва и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг зазвонил его телефон. Пол замер: не исключено, что это Зодиак. Он поднял трубку, поднёс к уху, холодея от ужаса.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Пол? Это ты?  
  
Голос Питера заставил его расслабиться. Они встречались ещё несколько раз, когда Питер находил время и деньги приехать в Сан-Франциско. Теперь он был журналистом — за потрясающую статью о Зодиаке его зачислили в штат и повысили жалованье, потому что к своим статьям Питер всегда прилагал не менее качественные фотографии.  
  
Хотя он, судя по его навыкам в постели, давно бы мог стать обладателем колонки где-нибудь на первых страницах «Дейли Бьюгл». Но для подобного продвижения по карьерной лестнице Питер был слишком честным.  
  
— Да, я. Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Пол быстро прикинул, может ли Питер знать, что он продаёт дом и собирается свалить из «Сан-Франциско Кроникл» к чёртовой матери. По всему выходило, что не может.  
  
Но журналистская чуйка у Питера определённо была, потому что он сказал:  
  
— Я жду тебя внизу. У вас тут столько охраны, я не буду прорываться, окей?  
  
Пол машинально кивнул, потом понял, что говорит по телефону.  
  
— Окей. Я скоро спущусь.  
  
Он быстро собрал вещи в пакет — пока что демо-версия увольнения, самое дорогое бы унести — и поспешил вниз.  
  
Питер действительно ждал его возле телефонного автомата неподалёку от припаркованной машины.  
  
— Слава богу, я успел, — затараторил он, подбегая и выхватывая у Пола пакет, — мне позвонил Роберт Грейсмит, сказал, что напал на след благодаря тебе, но у тебя дела совсем плохи, ты много пьёшь…  
  
Пол сердито вздохнул — старину Бобби не мешало бы хорошенько выдрать — и оборвал Питера жестом.  
  
— Тебе позвонили, ты примчался сюда… Но чего ты хочешь?  
  
Питер вместо ответа сунул руку в карман и вынул оттуда письмо.  
  
— Я привёз тебе запрос из «Дейли Бьюгл». Они хотят тебя к себе в штат. Ты совсем мало пишешь в последнее время, а там будет отличная зарплата, и жильё искать не надо — мы вполне поместимся в моей квартире, мне же меньше арендной платы, хозяйка не против…  
  
Пол смотрел на него и недоумевал, откуда, ради всего святого, на него свалился этот мальчишка. Не иначе, как небеса расщедрились отблагодарить за годы работы над делом Зодиака.  
  
— Ты, кажется, не понял, Питер. Чего хочешь ты? Не «Дейли Бьюгл», не Бобби. Ты.  
  
Питер опустил глаза, потом снова поднял их, собравшись, видимо, с силами.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Вот так вот. Получите, мистер Эйвери, как говорится, и распишитесь. Посылочка из Рая с доставкой лично в руки.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
Пол не понимал. Положа руку на сердце, после долгих лет погони за призраком, открыток с окровавленными кусками улик и пьянок с Робертом в тщетных попытках поймать удачу за хвост — не понимал.  
  
Питер улыбнулся так, будто сам был обречён на смертную казнь, и наигранно пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Просто люблю. А что, нельзя?  
  
Пол нервно рассмеялся. Запустил пальцы в собственные волосы, рванул и глянул на несколько выдернутых седых волосков.  
  
— Я уже старый.  
  
Питер легкомысленно махнул рукой.  
  
— Мне плевать, ты же знаешь. Ты, главное, умирать не собирайся — ты мне ещё нужен. А сколько там у тебя морщин, мне до лампочки.  
  
— Я скоро до импотенции допьюсь, — угрожающе проворчал Пол, наступая на Питера.  
  
— Я тебе допьюсь, — не остался в долгу тот, — пить будем вместе бросать. Я за компанию.  
  
Пол подошёл вплотную и обнял его. Питер с готовностью уткнулся лицом в его шею.  
  
Прохожие косились на них, но помалкивали: как-никак на дворе были девяностые и сексуальная революция восьмидесятых не успела стереться из человеческой памяти.  
  
— Я поднимусь наверх, заявление об увольнении напишу, — сказал Пол, чуть отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть Питеру в глаза, — и заберу оставшиеся вещи. Подождёшь меня в машине?  
  
Питер кивнул.  
  
— Хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь, только возвращайся.  
  
Пол зацепился мыслями за эту фразу и прокручивал её у себя в голове, пока поднимался наверх, ругался с главным редактором и хлопал дверьми. Но она всё не желала забываться. Даже годы спустя.  
  
Поэтому за несколько дней до того, как Зодиак снова написал в «Сан-Франциско Кроникл», Пол подарил Питеру кольцо с его собственной фразой и предложил стать его мужем, как только в США разрешат однополые браки.  
  
Питер не стал ждать эти несколько дней и согласился сразу, сделав Пола если не самым счастливым человеком на планете, то уж точно самым счастливым гомосексуалистом штата Нью-Йорк. И потому в тот день, когда стало известно об очередном письме Зодиака, Пол просто выключил утренние новости и обнял Питера, готовящего завтрак, со спины.  
  
Плевать он хотел на Зодиака, когда у него был Питер.  
  
Пле-вать.


End file.
